Rainha de Gelo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Após à morte de Renly, a Casa Tyrell decidira que, na Guerra dos Cinco Reis, seus subordinados irão prestar sua lealdade ao Jovem Lobo, o que leva a crer que desta vez o casamento de Margaery será com o mais velho dos Stark. A Pequena Rosa irá suportar o frio inverno ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Fic dedicada e prazerosamente presenteada para **Nochedeinvierno13**. Feliz Natal e Ano Novo ! Meus maiores desejos, espero que este ano seja incrível e repleto de boa sorte; que você aproveite a fic.

Esta fic participa do desafio "Amigo Invisible 2013", do fórum "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

* * *

**Disclaimer:** A série de livros As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, bem como os seus personagens e tudo o mais, não me pertence, e sim a George R. R. Martin. Eu posto esta fic aqui sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Reina de Hielo", de Gaiasole; a autora me deu autorização para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2:** Na reta final da fic, tem uma cena que a autora considerou como _soft lemon_, não como NC-17, por isso a fic está classificada como T e não M - e não serei eu a mudá-la. Bom, de qualquer modo, todos estão avisados...

* * *

**RAINHA DE GELO**

_Porque o idiota do Renly tinha de ser morto ? _Margaery tentava ocultar seus lábios franzidos sob o seu casaco, uma vez seu irmão mais velho, Willas Tyrell, tinha-na advertido que tornar-se a rainha de Westeros, como sua avó queria, não seria uma tarefa fácil. Ela respeitava a opinião de seu irmão, mas não lhe dera maior importância, porque em muitas ocasiões ele era excessivamente sério.

- Outra sacudida ! - exclamou Elinor.

- Eu estou tão congelada que já não sinto golpe algum - comentou outra das damas que acompanhavam a viúva de Renly Baratheon, na carruagem.

Sob o casaco, os lábios se franziram mais. Winterfell era o último lugar que Margaery imaginava que iria parar; com que saudade ela lembrava-se de seu belo Jardim de Cima, montar sobre os briosos cavalos de seu irmão Willas, as deliciosas noites em que escapava da sua cama para refrescar-se do calor da noite, o perfume das flores com as quais às vezes ela se banhava, ou do sol acariciando os seus cabelos castanhos.

- Você vai realmente se casar ?

Margaery desviou a sua atenção para Alysanne, a jovem ainda não parecia acreditar que elas dirigiam-se para o norte, para que ela se casasse com Robb Stark. Por que sua avó tivera de decidir que os Tyrell apoiariam o Jovem Lobo ao invés de apoiarem os Lannister ? Ela pouco conhecia os leões, mas conhecia menos ainda os lobos. Com desespero, voltou a olhar para fora, e novamente viu a mesma paisagem que estava vendo há várias léguas, neve e mais neve, tudo completamente branco. Quase não conseguiu notar que a carruagem havia parado. Já haviam chegado ?

- Mary - a futura rainha, desconcertada, viu-se cara a cara com o seu pai - Podem descer por um instante, nós vamos parar rapidamente, por ordem de sua avó.

- Sim, papai.

Juntamente com suas damas de companhia, ela desceu da carruagem, e, horrorizada, notou que seus belos sapatos afundavam-se na neve, e se já estava frio, agora ela sentia que adagas de gelo cravavam-se em sua pele; ao contrário dela, suas primas achavam tudo muito fascinante, e começavam a correr e a soltar risinhos idiotas, em um coro irregular.

A futura rainha viu como elas se afastavam, e com raiva crescente, começou a caminhar atrás das pegadas marcadas nessa infernal coisa branca chamada neve, continuou caminhando até notar que pequenos flocos de neve começavam a cair.

- Por todos os deuses ! - seu pequeno nariz franziu-se quando um dos flocos caiu sobre um de seus olhos - Bem que poderiam me enviar um pouco de sol !

- Estas orações não são freqüentes neste lugar, nós, do Norte, gostamos deste clima.

A jovem olhou, horrorizada, para a besta à sua frente, um lobo do tamanho de um garanhão olhava-a fixamente, Vento Cinzento estudava-a enquanto suas presas ferozes eram reveladas por seu focinho. O lobo havia falado e agora iria devorá-la, pensou ela, antes de cair, desmaiada, sobre a fria neve.

* * *

- Olhe para o quanto você é idiota - disse Lady Olenna, estudando o rosto vermelho de sua neta - Pelo menos agora você já está com um pouco mais de cor no rosto, caminhar estupidamente por aí sem companhia, e com este clima, não sabe que as tempestades de neve formam-se de um momento para o outro ? Se não fosse por Lady Tully ter enviado seu filho e sua escolta para guiar-nos, e você estaria soterrada pela neve, eu garanto que o inútil do seu pai não teria conseguido lhe encontrar mesmo que tivessem lhe assinalado o local.

- Me desculpe, vovó - disse Margaery, espirrando - Um enorme lobo apareceu de repente, se não fosse por isso eu teria retornado imediatamente.

- Era o seu prometido - a velha pareceu revirar os olhos, ao ver o desconcerto de sua neta - Não o lobo, aquele animal é o peculiar animal de estimação de seu prometido, foi ele quem lhe encontrou. Talvez ele não queira casar-se agora que viu que você desmaia por coisas tão sem importância.

Margaery lembrou-se da imagem de Vento Cinzento, ela provavelmente sonharia com aquelas presas destroçando o seu pescoço e o seu sangue jorrando durante um longo tempo. Continuou ouvindo à sua avó enquanto pensava no vestido, de algum modo teria de melhorar a sua imagem diante do seu prometido.

* * *

- Ela é bonita ? - perguntou Theon.

- Na verdade eu não sei, ela tinha um casaco enorme cobrindo-a - disse Robb, estudando o mapa estendido à mesa, em dois dias seria celebrado o seu casamento com a filha da família Tyrell, e então os estandartes dos lobos e das flores marchariam contra o dos Lannister, e ele poderia então recuperar o corpo de seu pai, a liberdade de suas irmãs, e se sentaria no Trono de Ferro, ao lado de uma rainha que, até o momento, era um mistério para ele. Provavelmente, seria igual a todas as mulheres.

- Robb - chamou-o sua mãe, entrando no quarto - Precisamos de sua presença, para dar as boas-vindas aos convidados. Vamos, meu filho, esta noite você irá conhecer a sua futura rainha.

Robb disse a si mesmo que era preciso admitir que, quando sua mãe queria algo, ela o conseguia sem maiores dificuldades. Lady Catelyn Tully dava ordens para que colocassem os últimos pratos na mesa, o local estava esplêndido naquela noite; seus irmãos mais novos olhavam para a comida com tanta atenção que nem sequer se aperceberam da chamativa entrada da comitiva encabeçada por Mace Tyrell.

A primeira impressão que Robb teve foi a de que as roupas sob os casacos eram finas e certamente muito caras, a segunda, de que a pessoa que regia os destinos, naquela família, era Lady Olenna Redwine, e a terceira, de que sua futura companheira lembrava-lhe o primeiro filhote de cervo que ele havia caçado, igualmente frágil, igualmente inconsciente, e, pensando na futura guerra, sua expressão encheu-se de aspereza. O que ele ia fazer com uma flor delicada em meio a um campo cheio de espinhos ?

* * *

_Ele me odeia_. Pensou Margaery, quando se viu frente a frente com seu futuro marido. Dissimuladamente, virou-se, olhando para Loras. Talvez seu futuro rei também preferisse o torso amplo de seu irmão mais velho, ou talvez, assim como Renly, ele fosse ignorá-la com fria cortesia, e a cada novo vestido, se limitaria a dizer:

- Está encantadora esta noite, milady - e no entanto o seu olhar fixava-se em seu hercúleo irmão.

Sua lembrança foi friamente apagada quando viu o seu prometido cumprimentá-la com uma reverência, então prestou atenção ao que se desenhava diante de seus olhos, o rosto coberto pela barba, a espessura do cabelo castanho-avermelhado, sua altura e seu porte muito mais vistosos do que jamais havia visto em algum Baratheon, e dois surpreendentes olhos azuis que olhavam-na fixamente, possivelmente estudando-a, assim como ela o estava fazendo.

- Oh, querida, você esqueceu o seu casaco ! - comentou a mãe dele, que, como ela bem sabia, seguia o plano que sua avó havia idealizado.

- Terei muito gosto em levar você e a uma de suas primas ao seu quarto, para que você o vista - disse Robb, sem revelar que tipo de sentimento a pouco discreta situação lhe causara.

- Isso seria muito amável - comentou Margaery, enquanto a mais nova de suas primas juntava-se ao casal, isto é, a uma distância prudente, suficiente para não ofender a ninguém e suficientemente aceitável para que Robb pudesse falar pela primeira vez.

- Creio que o abrigo será desnecessário, já que o castelo foi esquentado o suficiente para o seu prazer, milady. Foram de seu agrado as bebidas e as outras coisas que enviamos para evitar o seu resfriado ? Eu disse à minha mãe que o melhor que poderíamos fazer por você seria oferecer-lhe um banho quente, principalmente por causa da troca de palavras que você teve consigo mesma antes de encontrar-se com Vento Cinzento. Minha mãe achou graça de seu pedido aos deuses para que o Sol chegasse a estas terras, ela fez a mesma oração antes de casar-se com meu pai, e tampouco adiantou. Acho que nem os deuses conseguem controlar o frio nestas terras. O que você acha ?

A única coisa na qual Margaery Tyrell pensava naquele momento era que, pela primeira vez, ela escutava um homem com atenção. Verdadeira atenção.

* * *

Robb tomava a sua terceira taça naquela noite, sem deixar de perceber que sua prometida continuava olhando-o, distraída pelos seus pensamentos provavelmente conflitantes. Talvez ele tivesse usado uma tática agressiva ao enfrentá-la em seu jogo, mas haviam-no educado para ser suficientemente claro, e para entender que ele era por direito, o senhor do Norte, e que sua palavra não deveria ser menosprezada. O cervo agora estava precavido quanto ao lobo.

- Acho que já é hora de os mais jovens se retirarem - disse Mace Tyrell - Há acordos que precisam ser acertador, não é mesmo, Lorde Stark ?

O salão esvaziou-se sem muita demora, o que não era de se estranhar, pois a temperatura havia baixado ainda mais, e todos estavam desejando entrar em seus quartos e esquentarem-se do melhor jeito que pudessem; no local agora vazio, ficaram ele, sua mãe, Theon, Lorde Mace Tyrell e o Septão Chayle.

Discutiram acerca dos assuntos esperados: a guerra, o Trono de Ferro e o casamento que viria, para, ao final da noite, e com todos os assuntos já esclarecidos, fazerem comentários vagos a respeito do clima e do quão delicioso havia sido o jantar. Tendo cumprido com o seu dever, o Jovem Lobo dirigiu-se até sua cama para dormir apenas o que era suficientemente necessário.

* * *

- Acho que desta vez eu vou ter de beliscar-lhe ainda mais as bochechas, você está tão pálida como a neve que cai por toda esta terra - dizia sua avó.

- Eu acho que você está linda, você vai ver, este casamento vai ser ainda maior do que o anterior ! - dizia sua mãe, emocionada.

_Nem aproximando o fogo do meu rosto vocês vão conseguir com que ele fique mais corado_, essa era a linha de pensamento de Margaery, olhando um dos laços pelos quais estava pendurado o seu vestido verde, ela estaria linda, assim como dissera sua mãe, mas isso não era o suficiente para reconfortá-la. Ela estava inclusive mais nervosa do que no seu primeiro casamento !

Robb Stark não havia se incomodado em ir procurá-la desde a noite em que eles haviam jantado juntos. Todos diziam que era porque ele estava planejando como ganhar uma guerra, mas era porque eles não haviam visto durante esse breve interlúdio em que ele havia lhe mostrado que além de atraente e poderoso, também tinha uma inteligência que a desconcertava, porque em geral, nenhum homem via algo mais além do que o vinho, as lutas e os seus seios. Claro, exceto Renly. Era frustrante ter de reconhecer para si mesma que ainda a aborrecia o fracasso com seu primeiro marido.

- Acho que já fizemos todos esperarem o bastante - comentou uma de suas primas - Vamos, Mary, logo todos nós iremos chamá-la por Margaery Stark, rainha de Westeros e esposa de Robb Stark.

Assim como em muitas das vezes em que estivera sob a tutela da sua avó, ele não demonstrou nenhuma das emoções que realmente estava sentindo. Sim, sua avó era uma víbora traiçoeira, e ela não seguia um caminho muito diferente; sorriu antes e depois da cerimônia, fingiu interesse e amabilidade diante de seus futuros parentes e inclusive conseguiu ficar um pouco enrubescida, quando, após terem sido finalizadas as últimas canções dos bardos, avisaram-lhe de que era hora de preparar-se para o leito nupcial e cumprir com seus deveres de esposa.

* * *

- Majestade, nós devemos partir agora.

Margaery apenas sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro, e, surpresa, viu-se frente a frente com seu marido, suas pestanas subiram e desceram enquanto ela assimilava que, em algum momento da noite, havia adormecido completamente; Robb notou o horror em seu rosto, e não entendeu. Talvez não tivessem lhe deixado claro que eles partiriam naquele mesmo dia ?

- Nós iremos para as Gêmeas, esperamos formar uma aliança , mas, caso contrário, esta será a primeira de muitas batalhas a serem lutadas.

- Meu pai, meu pai e seu exército estão ao seu lado. Você vai ganhar, eu sei.

- Ah - Robb sorriu - Vejo que você já não está desconfortável, vou enviar empregadas para que lhe ajudem com o que você precisar. Você parece em dúvida. Quer me perguntar algo ?

- Eu... esta noite...

- Você estava completamente adormecida. Fico contente, a viagem será dura, e por isso era melhor que você descansasse, por sorte você já estava casada antes, assim ninguém espera nenhuma prova de que eu tirei a sua virgindade. Verei você depois, milady.

Era possível ter tanto azar ? Até mesmo em seu segundo casamento, ficar sem a noite de núpcias ? Os deuses a odiavam, caso se casasse uma terceira vez, provavelmente aconteceria a mesma coisa...

* * *

Já haviam se passado sete dias de viagem, e Margaery havia feito exatamente o mesmo que fizera em sua noite de núpcias, de manhã, de tarde e de noite, ela dormia como nunca. Nem os constantes solavancos, paradas, gemidos de lobos uivando ou o murmurar de suas primas conseguiram fazê-la sair de sua letargia, durante todo esse tempo ela não havia visto ninguém de fora do seu séquito de damas, e apenas graças ao instinto inato para fofocas de seus parentes, ela sabia sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Robb começava a ganhar aliados e batalhas, o temor dos Lannister, ante os exércitos fortalecidos do Rei do Norte era palpável, Lady Tully era a mão na qual se apoiava o seu filho, Lorde Mace Tyrell começava a demonstrar que era um bom diplomata. Mas era Lady Olena quem mantinha uma força que dava segurança aos subordinados.

Ela, por sua vez, era a rainha que até então continuava sendo um mistério para todos. Apenas por causa dos comentários de suas primas era que não se esqueciam da presença de sua rainha.

- Bonita tenda, Majestade, certamente irá agradecer por dormir em terra firme esta noite.

Margaery ignorou o comentário, e, ao invés disso, perguntou à empregada:

- Meu marido está...?

- Oh ! Sua avó me avisou que, quando você pedisse para ver o rei, eu mesmo a levasse até o seu encontro.

A jovem assentiu, sem esperanças de que pudesse conseguir um banheiro naquela noite, com resignação, ela mudou o seu casaco, e o vestido, certamente sua avó iria rir dela quando a visse chegar, até agora ela tinha sido uma esposa totalmente incompetente. Talvez até mesmo Lady Tully se perguntasse se, além de sua riqueza e de um exército, ela teria algo mais para oferecer a seu filho. E Robb, o que pensaria ?

* * *

- Enviaremos os corvos agora, ou prefere esperar, Majestade ?

Robb nem mesmo tentou intervir no meio das muitas vozes que se elevavam, para ser honesto consigo mesmo, era mais fácil colocar-se no meio da batalha contra as tropas dos Lannister do que entre Lady Olena e lady Tully, sua família e sua nova família política faziam com que seus dias fossem pouco tediosos, até mesmo era divertido vê-las nessas discussões tão politicamente corretas e tão cheias de indiretas, que poucas pessoas conseguiam captar.

- Minha senhora, é uma hora enfim conhecê-la - pronunciou-se Sor Rodrick, fazendo uma reverência que, pelo fato de ele ser corpulento, acabou sendo bastante trabalhosa.

O Rei do Norte acompanhou com interesse as mudanças de expressão dos demais presentes, sua mãe havia saído da batalha verbal com Lady Olena para olhar com curiosidade para Margaery. Lady Olena ergueu-se um pouco mais em seu assento, enquanto seu sogro dizia uma de suas piadas que tanto pareciam aborrecer sua mãe.

- Estou interrompendo o conselho de guerra ? - perguntou o filhote de cervo, deslumbrando a todos com um sorriso que era mais travesso do que tímido.

O que ele não havia conseguido com um olhar intimidador aconteceu, sua sala esvaziou-se até só restarem ele e sua esposa.

- Eu pensei que você estaria descansando, Lady...

- Apenas me chame de Margaery, ou Mary, como faz minha família. E, quanto a descansar, isso é a única coisa que eu tenho feito. Tenho dormido tanto que...

Um calafrio percorreu as costas da jovem quando sentiu o roçar de um corpo quente contra o seu vestido, não precisou baixar muito o olhar para ver que Vento Cinzento havia passado ao seu lado para chegar até Robb e deixar que ele acariciasse por baixo do seu queixo. O lobo pareceu olhar com triunfo para a rainha, o seu olhar desafiava-lhe a continuar.

- Seu lobo é imponente. Como ele chegou até você ?

- Foi um presente de meu pai, ele deu um presente a mim e a cada um de meus irmãos, até mesmo a Jon Snow, seu filho bastardo, mas meu irmão, meu irmão em todos os sentidos.

- Lorde Stark teve um filho bastardo ? Minha avó teria matado meu pai, caso tivesse acontecido algo semelhante - Margaery sorriu, ao vê-lo rir.

- Diz muito sobre você o fato de você ter falado em sua avó e não em sua mãe.

A vitória momentânea pareceu repentinamente amarga à jovem rainha. Ela tinha de medir suas palavras se não quisesse que seu comportamento de donzela ingênua fosse por água abaixo. Vento Cinzento pareceu tê-la entendido, porque grunhiu de repente.

- Se você continuar tanto na defensiva, o lobo vai saber que você o teme - Robb, então, estendeu uma mão - Confie em mim, Mary, aproxime-se.

Confiar ? A palavra soava muito distante, a castanha retrocedeu dois passos olhando para seu rei como se nunca antes o tivesse visto. Quem era ele, para pedir tanto ? Na guerra dos tronos, não se devia confiar, a traição era um terreno mais conhecido. Pedir confiança para alguém que fora vendido por sua família pelo melhor lance, a uma mulher casada com um homem que não via mais de duas vezes, ou que havia sido traída por seu próprio irmão, que repousava no leito que por direito lhe pertencia.

- Esperarei por você tanto quanto seja preciso, Margaery.

Ela assentiu e afastou-se rapidamente dali, não deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, até que o enterrou em suas mãos, em meio à completa escuridão da noite.

* * *

- Então, como posso dizer... eu sei que tenho estado bem longe de, mesmo que remotamente, ser uma boa esposa, milorde.

- Você compartilhou essa opinião com mais alguém, além de mim ? - perguntou Robb, enquanto se despia para passar a noite na cama com sua esposa pela primeira vez, depois de vinte e três dias de casamento. A batalha daquele dia havia sido esgotante, mas uma vitória a mais estava creditada ao Rei do Norte.

- Não, meu senhor, não foi necessário, acho que todos já perceberam a sua negativa quanto a estar em minha cama.

- Ah, sim ? Que estranho, a mim, os comentários que se fazem são sobre a disposição de minha esposa em viajar sem fazer nenhuma queixa, e, além disso, sobre a presteza com a qual ajuda os feridos. Como você sabe colocar bandagens e curar ferimentos ?

- Tenho três irmãos mais velhos.

- Eu devia ter imaginado, nesse ponto você me lembra de Sansa - Robb estava para tirar a última peça, quando olhou com dúvida para Margaery - Você preferiria me deixar...?

- Oh, não, Sor - o tremor em sua voz não tinha nenhum tipo de fingimento. A jovem Tyrell sentia a boca seca. Desde quando os homens eram atraentes ? Quando ele ficou completamente nu e recostou-se ao seu lado, ela agradeceu aos antigos deuses por darem-lhe um marido que, sim, obviamente estava interessado nela, e que, além disso, era tão atraente que machucava-lhe os olhos.

- Você está calada esta noite, nos jantares aos quais vamos, você tem estado mais falante.

- Isso é porque, nestas refeições, nós nunca estivemos despidos - ela deixou-se abraçar por ele, sua pele nua contra a dele era uma experiência repleta de sensações, e ela não se queixou quando ele começou a acariciar os seus seios.

- Não, não estávamos, se bem que, em minha mente, acho que eu vi você, muitas vezes, sem nenhuma roupa. Sabia que, mesmo sem a coroa, todos sabem que você é a rainha ? Tudo em você, esse seu porte, esse seu narizinho sempre tão empinado, você é tão branca quanto a neve que tanto odeia.

- Eu não a odeio - Margaery sabia quando ele percebia as suas mentiras, pela forma com a qual o seu queixo parecia se endurecer - Não tanto como quando eu cheguei a Winterfell.

- Assim é melhor - Robb inclinou-se para beijá-la no ombro - Acredite em mim, Margaery, eu leio você tão bem quanto os mapas que deixo dispostos em minha mesa para a próxima batalha .

Ela não quis pensar na veracidade de suas palavras, ao invés disso segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos e começou a beijá-lo com paixão contida; ele respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo. Apenas haviam iniciado o primeiro avanço, quando, fora da tenda ouviram-se os chamados desesperados de algum ser:

- Meu rei, chegaram notícias, seu tio, Sor Edmund, foi capturado pelo Regicida !

_Adeus, noite de núpcias_, pensou Margaery, antes de ver seu marido levantar-se para vestir-se novamente. Da cabeça aos pés.

* * *

- Eu vi o Regicida - dizia Megga.

- Mas você se atreveu a aproximar-se de um prisioneiro ? Você está completamente louca - disse Elinor, mas não sem certa curiosidade - Como conseguiu...?

- Soldados, querida, você sabe que eu manejo os homens com a mesma facilidade com a qual você maneja esta agulha.

Margaery ouvia a conversa em silêncio, enquanto comia uma nova uva. Suas primas eram uma fonte de informação e de piadas inesgotável. Apesar de ultimamente ela ter passado mais tempo pensando em seu marido e no tempo que eles passavam conversando, continuavam sem ter nenhum contato sexual, exceto por alguns beijos e carícias, parecia que Robb queria mantê-la casta por um longo período, mas ela não se importava e desfrutava de sua companhia e até mesmo das brincadeiras ocasionais que ele fazia com ela.

- Outra vez ela está sonhando - comentou Megga - Não podemos culpá-la, Elinor, nossa prima tem por marido o homem mais belo de toda esta guerra.

- Sim, Robb é o mais belo - disse Margaery, sorrindo.

- E o mais amável, ele sempre nos pergunta sobre nossa saúde, e se estamos sendo bem tratadas no acampamento - dizia Elinor - É tão raro que haja um rei que pergunte pelo bem-estar de todos em geral. Como é que você ainda não o arrastou para sua cama, Mary ?

- Guerra - respondeu a castanha.

- Vamos, Mary ! - Megga começou a falar mais alto - Elinor e eu podemos dizer duas ou três coisas para fazer na cama e que façam o Rei do Norte esquecer-se de capacetes e sangue.

A rainha começou a escutar, divertida, as picantes histórias de suas primas, que conheciam por si mesmas ou que haviam ouvido de uma dama mais velha, ou, as mais incríveis, que suas criadas haviam lhes contado, ela não conseguia evitar os risos quando ouvia uma ou outra coisa muito despropositada, elas riam tão alto que quando o silêncio caíra, fora por causa do rei, que havia entrado naquele momento em sua tenda, para jantar em companhia da rainha.

- Milorde - Margaery apressou-se a levantar-se e fazer uma leve saudação para Robb - Minhas primas me faziam companhia até sua chegada; elas já estavam de saída.

As duas obedeceram, mas não sem antes darem uma piscadela para Mary, que, depois de despedir-se delas, concentrava a sua atenção em Robb.

- Em breve eu terei um ligeiro tempo de descanso, eu e as tropas precisamos disso, e então cumprirei com os meus deveres, Lady Stark.

* * *

- Por que você vai, dia após dia, visitar os feridos, Mary ? - perguntava Elinor - Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso.

- E você sabe que minha avó me educou para interessar-me por todos os outros, mesmo que eu não me importe com eles. De qualquer modo, curar alguns feridos não me aborrece, quase todo o trabalho quem faz é a Dra. Jeyne Westerling.

- Ela é popular entre os feridos - dizia Megga - Se bem que não tanto quanto você, prima, quando você entra e carrega as crianças para sentá-las em seu colo.

_Eu gosto das crianças_, pensou ela, mas não o falou em voz alta, ninguém acreditaria nela, pensariam que seria apenas mais uma estratégia para ganhar-lhes a simpatia, como a nova rainha, qualquer coisa que ela fizesse sempre seria fonte de críticas, assim como faziam Garlan, Loras ou Willas, ser da realeza significava ser tema de conversas, e nem sempre das mais agradáveis.

- Majestade - Margaery foi recebida, entrando no local em que se atendiam os feridos. Assim como Robb dissera, haveria alguns dias de descanso, antes de continuarem a seguir para o Sul.

Ela sorriu e envolveu mãos, acariciou rostos de crianças, estava calma até que atrás dela ouviu-se um novo estrondo, então Robb apareceu e todos pareceram ganhar vida nova, os ânimos renovados, como se a doença e a morte não afligissem o local. O Rei do Norte aproximou-se dela, e ambos começaram a seguir um percurso que também aumentou o ânimo de Margaery.

- Você tem todos estes enfermos dependentes de você, Lady Stark.

- Você se subestima, Sor, é você quem alimenta o seu povo.

- Nosso povo, Mary, você já tem mais confiança em mim, mas em você ainda falta caminho a se percorrer.

Ela assentiu, olhando-o com insistência. Adorava conversar com ele, ele a tratava como se fosse tão inteligente quanto qualquer um de seus homens, e, por sua vez, era terno e suave em seus avanços, em cada ocasião em que a beijava ou acariciava durante o jantar, às vezes conversavam até tão tarde que ela pensava que estava sonhando com tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, os dias e as noites pareciam ser mais lentos, diferentes, mas também tinham mais cor. Estranha. Era dessa forma que ela se sentia quando revelava a Robb mais do que desejava.

- Você ficou pensativa. Continuamos seguindo o nosso caminho ?

Ela assentiu. Tudo caminhava bem, o jovem rei conheceu a mulher que curava os enfermos e Margaery, que nunca reparava demais em nenhuma mulher, a não ser que representasse concorrência, notou pela primeira vez que Jeyne era atraente, não tanto, mas tinha ao menos algumas características interessantes. Sentiu que o sangue subia-lhe à cabeça quando Robb mostrou-se interessado pelo modo com o qual a doutora atendia aos enfermos.

A rainha sentiu-se tão inquieta que nem mesmo deu muita importância ao fato de Vento Cinzento estar andando ao seu lado, o lobo olhava-a com interesse. Mas Robb, sim, sentiu a crescente inquietação da mulher ao seu lado, assim como também sentia que ela pressionava mais o seu braço, já nem entendia mais do que falava a mulher da qual seus homens diziam que curava feridas ainda em meio às batalhas. Lady Stark sorria, mas Robb nunca havia visto-a trincar com tanta força os seus dentes, tampouco fazer pouco caso do lobo.

* * *

- Você está exagerando a situação, milady !

- Eu temo, milorde, que você me verá exagerar quando eu segurar essa mulher pelos cabelos e arrastá-la até que me seja mais fácil arrancar-lhe os olhos dessa cara de vadia que ela tem, então a segurarei com mais força pelos cabelos e a arrastarei até tirar-lhe toda a sua pele. Você realmente acha que eu irei aceitar que use essa cadela como sua puta ?

- Muitos lordes têm...

- Você, não, você não terá nenhuma puta, Lorde Stark ! Não se quiser viver...

- Margaery, você sabe que sua ameaça pode ser interpretada como traição ?

- Ah, sim ? Se meu rei assim o diz, então deve ser verdade, o Rei do Norte, o Jovem Lobo, o rei que tudo sabe...

- Não tudo - interrompeu Robb, olhando para o crescente rubor de sua esposa - Eu nunca soube de que modo quebrar a sua fria couraça, mas agora descobri, só era necessário que eu prestasse atenção em outra mulher para que você deixe de ser como um filhote de cervo.

- Eu não sou um maldito cervo ! - disse ela, esmurrando o peito de Robb, que sorria, com os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Claro que você não é, mas de um jeito ou de outro, esta noite eu vou devorar você até me saciar, mulher.

Margaery sentiu que o local entre suas pernas se umedecia, era como se o seu corpo se estirasse até sentir plenamente cada centímetro de pele mais sensível. Robb apertava-a contra o seu peito, afundando a sua língua dentro da sua boca, provando a flor; ela, com suas mãos menores, acariciava por cima da camisa de seu marido, gemendo, foi quando ele deixou de segurá-la com uma mão para acariciar por cima de seu seio esquerdo.

- Esta noite, minha rainha parece mais receptiva do que em outras noites. Será que os ciúmes são um bom afrodisíaco ?

- Continue a me provocar, e eu acabarei machucando-lhe, Robb Stark. Juro por todos os deuses !

- Eu acredito - disse o Jovem Lobo, primeiro mordendo a sua orelha e em seguida lambendo o pescoço feminino - Sabia que Vento Cinzento gosta de seu perfume ? Não precisa ficar tensa, querida, o único que vai prová-la e lambê-la serei eu, depois eu conseguirei outro tipo de aperitivo para meu animal de estimação.

- Esse seu lobo me dá calafrios - comentava ela, enquanto acariciava a cabeleira de seu marido, que continuava agarrado ao seu pescoço.

- Tenha um pouco mais de respeito, querida - riu ele, enquanto ela puxava com um pouco mais de força o seu cabelo.

Continuaram beijando-se até que o calor indicou que ambos desejavam algo mais. Robb, com sua força masculina, carregou sua mulher até perto da cama, e quando ela pensou que ele ia despi-la, ele a surpreendeu recostando-se sobre a cama, e deixando-a parada, com uma expressão de perplexidade, que o divertia bastante.

- Robb...

- Dispa-se para mim, desta vez quero ver se o rubor de suas faces também se estende a outras partes do seu corpo. Satisfaça-me esta noite, minha rainha.

Ela quase gemeu, ela o faria, caminharia sobre fogo se ele o pedisse, perderia todo Westeros se ele assim o decidisse, mataria por um sorriso desse homem de longas espadas e olhos azuis, negaria sua casa e seu sobrenome se com isso ela o convencesse de que sua lealdade e seu amor inclinavam a balança a favor de Robb Stark, até mesmo começaria a amar a maldita neve !

Margaery agradeceu pelo fato de sua empregada ter afrouxado um pouco o seu vestido antes de se retirar, foi-lhe mais fácil desatar os laços. Ela deixou cair o vestido aos seus pés, agora usando uma simples camisola, os mamilos desenhavam-se contra a luz, ela riu travessamente quando deu as costas ao seu marido e começou a, lentamente, desfazer suas tranças, para deixar soltos os seus cabelos castanhos.

- Devo continuar, milorde ?

- Sim, eu agradeceria - respondeu Robb, olhando com ansiedade para as nádegas que aquele tecido branco não conseguia esconder.

Então, ela tomou a última peça de roupa que ainda restava, e livrou-se do último vestígio de roupa, atirando-a longe, e com estudada cadência, virou-se para olhar Robb, seus olhos castanhos escureceram ao ver que ele não havia perdido tempo e encontrava-se ainda recostado, mas, desta vez, totalmente despido, os pelos em seu corpo fizeram com que mordesse os lábios, ao ver o quanto ele estava pronto.

- O que devo fazer agora, milorde ?

- Tenho a rainha mais bela dos Sete Reinos às minhas ordens e em meus aposentos, eu adoro esses seus seios, você os sente pesados, querida ? Daqui, eu desfruto bastante da visão de seus mamilos rosados e da umidade que começa desde essa gota de suor que desce pelo seu pescoço até aquela que eu acho que irei encontrar entre suas pernas quando eu afundar-me entre elas.

Os mamilos de ambos pareciam erguer-se um pouco mais, o calor estava fazendo estragos na jovem rainha, que sentiu incendiar-se ao receber a seguinte ordem de seu marido:

- Acaricie-se para mim, Margaery, mostre-me aqueles lugares nos quais você quer que eu a marque esta noite.

Ela nunca sonhou que um homem, algum dia, lhe desse uma ordem parecida, e de todos os homens, menos ainda o seu marido. Armando-se de coragem, e com uma voz rouca que ela mesma desconhecia, ela perguntou:

- Depois disso, posso ver você fazer o mesmo, milorde ?

- Se esse é o seu desejo, assim será feito.

- Pensei que você diria que não... os homens...

- Nós, homens, nos deleitamos ao vermos as mulheres receberem prazer, delas mesmas e de nós. Suas primas, mais experientes, nunca lhe ensinaram isso, meu amor ?

Seu amor. Como soavam bem essas palavras nos lábios de Robb. Então deu-se conta de tudo o mais que ele havia dito, e, honestamente, naquele momento ela poderia jurar que todo o seu corpo havia ficado escarlate.

- Diga-me que não nos ouviu conversar naquele outro dia.

- Não as ouvi - o tom de voz não enganou sua mulher .

- Bem, você já me disse o que eu queria ouvir, agora me diga a verdade, Robb.

- A verdade é que nós podemos pôr em prática cada um dos conselhos dados pelas suas damas de companhia.

O jovem rei levantou-se para diminuir a distância que o separava de Mary. Ela era belíssima. Uma rainha. Sua rainha.

- Beije-me, pequena tola.

Ela obedeceu, ansiosa por satisfazê-lo, e, no processo, ela própria também usufruir de tudo.

* * *

Robb terminou de vestir-se, convencido de que o brilho no olhar de Margaery era um que ele nunca havia visto antes, os olhos castanhos e desprovidos de emoção sincera, agora mostravam-se muito expressivos, ela permanecia nua e recostada em sua cama.

- Devo deixar Vento Cinzento hoje, para que ele proteja você ?

- Proteger-me de quê ?

- Não sei, fico preocupado que hoje você não tenha vestido a armadura.

Ela sabia bem ao que Robb estava se referindo, hoje certamente ela estava vulnerável.

- Eu seria capaz de machucar esse seu lobo, se conseguisse com isso proteger você, hoje, na batalha.

Robb riu, clara e fortemente, sabendo que ela nem mesmo ousava lançar um olhar que não fosse de precaução para o animal.

- Fique descansada, rainha de Westeros, quando eu retornar da batalha, não estarei tão cansado que não possa desmontar novamente essa sua armadura.

Ela quase suspirou ao vê-lo partir, sorrindo como o fazia tolamente quando era jovem demais, e acreditava que todos os cavaleiros eram corajosos, honestos e atraentes. Tivera que andar por muitos caminhos antes de encontrar ao verdadeiro cavaleiro com o qual havia sonhado. Como poderia existir alguém como Robb Stark nos Sete Reinos ? Era bom demais para todos os súditos do Trono de Ferro.

- Parece que você o fisgou - disse Lady Olenna, entrando no quarto, quando sua neta cobra a sua nudez com os numerosos casacos de peles de animais - Está contente com o marido que lhe consegui, desta vez ?

- Vovó, eu o amo - à castanha, não passou despercebida a breve expressão de surpresa na face da anciã – Faça com que Robb vença esta guerra, que seja o rei de Westeros, ou eu lhe juro que a senhora não só perderá Westeros, mas também a mim. Não estou brincando ! Eu matarei, mentirei e farei dos Sete Reinos e de minha própria casa um inferno, se algo de mal acontecer a Robb.

- Sua lealdade...

- Minha lealdade mudou, ela é agora para com Robb Stark, e se isso me diminui aos seus olhos, vovó, não me importa.

A anciã pensava que, enfim, ela falava com uma rainha, uma rainha de gelo. Quem poderia imaginar ? A jovem agia assim como ela, quando negara-se terminantemente a casar-se com alguém da casa Targaryen. Na Guerra dos Cinco Reis, enfim, uma rainha começaria a se destacar e ganhar terreno, à frente de todas as outras.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/T 3:** Eu não entendi bem porque a autora classificou esta fic como "Humor", afora "Romance" (quanto a isso, tudo bem, não há o que discordar). Mas, enfim, a fic é dela, e, como eu falei lá em cima, não vou ser eu a mudar a classificação.

**N/T 4:** Um fandom do qual eu jamais imaginei que traduziria algo, o de Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo/Game of Thrones. Meu irmão lê os livros e assiste à série de TV, e não é o meu caso. Eu mudei de idéia de um jeito inacreditável: faz pouco tempo que meu irmão comprou um jogo de tabuleiro, de estratégia, chamado "Guerra dos Tronos". Desde então, nas vezes em que ele o jogou com os amigos, eu também joguei-o. E foi ISSO o que me fez mudar de idéia, e querer traduzir pelo menos uma fic deste fandom.

Gostaram dela ? Se sim, podem deixar reviews, please ?


End file.
